Silence
by MiissRed
Summary: Son enfance avait toujours été marquée par le bruit, l'horreur, la douleur. Pourtant il y avait ce silence maintenant. Il y avait ce silence apaisant et cette rage qui se calmait doucement. Rating M pour présence de violence, partout !


_**Silence.**_

_**Salut ! **_

_**Alors me revoilà pour un nouvel OS qui est... encore une fois pas joyeux mais sinon c'est moins drôle :sors: Bon sinon, je préviens que la VIOLENCE y sera réellement présente, plus que dans les autres ! Il y a présence de SANG, VIOLENCE SUR MINEUR et d'autres trucs sympas à imaginer et qui ne sont pas l'arrivée soudaine de bisounours. De toute façon, si c'est Rating M, c'est pas pour les pruneaux. **_

_**Les personnes sensibles, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? ^^ **_

_**Je pense que je peux pas prévenir plus, c'est à présent à votre conscience et à votre cerveau de décider !**_

_**Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et si l'OS dérange, je la supprimerai. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Il y a différents types de silence.

Le silence gênant où personne ne sait où se mettre, mal à l'aise.

Le silence lourd, pesant. Tout le monde est sous tension, sous pression et personne n'ose parler.

Le silence triste. Le silence qui servait bien plus de lieu de recueil, comme en perdant un être proche.

Pour lui, c'était un silence apaisant. Un silence de libération. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce silence calme. Il se sentait bien.

Toute sa vie ne s'était résumée qu'en un désastre sur tous les plans. Il était pourtant si jeune, parfois il se demandait pourquoi il était obligé de supporter ça, pourquoi le monde n'avait pas accepté qu'il grandisse normalement. Dans l'innocence et la joie.

11 ans. C'était son âge. Jeune et lucide. Jeune et déjà plein de questions.

Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi lui et pas son frère ? Son grand frère que ses parents aimaient tellement. Son grand frère qui faisait mieux que tout le monde, qui faisait mieux que son petit frère, qui, lui, voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie, qui faisait des études dans une ville prestigieuse.

A 11 ans on rêve juste d'être un super héro, on rêve d'être connu. On n'a pas encore compris que la vie ne se prêtait généralement pas à accueillir tous les rêves des gens, qu'elle ne les réalisait pas.

A 11 ans on est censé vivre normalement sans se soucier de ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur.

Lui le devait, lui devait penser à toutes ses choses là.

Lui devait faire attention à chacun de ses gestes, il devait faire attention à chacune de ses paroles. Alors il ne bougeait pas. Alors il se taisait.

Il s'entourait dans le silence, un silence qu'il avait toujours détesté.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un silence ordinaire. Ce n'était pas celui qui lui pesait. Celui qui le détruisait.

Il était apaisant ce silence. Libérateur. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentit bien.

Il sourit. Il sourit à pleine dent. Il sourit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Son père l'aurait mis en morceau s'il l'avait vu comme ça. S'il l'avait vu être heureux.

« -Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire, _papa _? »

Il avait craché ce dernier mot comme une insulte, partant dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Se tordant. Tenant ses côtes. Tentant de reprendre une respiration normale mais son rire revenait encore et encore en regardant le tableau autour de lui.

Devant lui, un corps gisait, baignant dans le liquide rouge si vital pour nous. Ce liquide qui avait redécoré la pièce autour de lui, qui avait peint ces marques séchées sur son visage généralement enfantin, qui s'était incrusté dans ses vêtements.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'avait fait que se défendre contre une énième attaque de son père. Depuis tout petit, l'enfant était habité par une rage éternelle, une rage qui lui prenait les tripes dès qu'il voyait le visage de son père. Une rage qu'il n'arrivait plus à assouvir en s'en prenant à tout ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant au début, il se calmait en frappant les arbres de la propriété. Puis il avait commencé à s'attaquer aux animaux qui s'approchaient de lui, qui passaient dans le jardin. Et ça n'avait plus suffit. Plus rien n'avait suffit pour le calmer alors il laissait cette rage se décupler en lui. Il la laissait grandir en sachant qu'un jour, tout exploserait, tout sortirait et que ce jour-là, personne ne survivrait.

Ce soir, son père était entré dans sa chambre, bourré et criant son nom à tue-tête. Il lui avait crié de se montrer, qu'il avait été un mauvais garçon encore une fois.

Son père l'avait trouvé alors qu'il s'était réfugié en haut de son armoire, pensant qu'il ne lèverait jamais les yeux vers lui. Ca avait raté. Et son père l'avait empoigné au poignet, tirant pour le faire tomber. Il s'était fait mal en arrivant sur le sol mais la douleur n'avait été pas aussi grande que la rage qui montait encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir pourtant, il n'était pas assez fort contre cet homme aux muscles saillants, aux muscles forts.

Le prenant par les cheveux, son père l'avait traîné jusqu'au lit tout en rigolant. Le plus vieux l'avait lancé sur le matelas, prenant un malin plaisir à se mettre au dessus de son fils. Ce dernier s'était débattu. Il savait comment tout ça se terminerait et il n'en pouvait plus.

Un gifle avait atteint la joue du plus jeune, une autre s'était faite sentir. Et cette phrase que son père lui lançait toujours était arrivée jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« -Bouge pas petite merde. »

Un coup de poing était venu appuyer les propos, il l'avait reçu dans le ventre, bloquant sa respiration durant un moment.

La main du père s'était alors posée sur la cuisse du plus jeune qui s'était débattu encore et encore. Il n'avait pas arrêté.

C'est là qu'il s'était opposé au plus vieux sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il lui avait envoyé son pied dans l'entre-jambe. Son père était tombé sur le côté, se tenant les parties sensibles alors que le plus petit s'était déjà relevé pour tenter de partir.

Son père était plus intelligent que ça et il l'avait attrapé par le col de son t-shirt, le ramenant vers le lit. Sa colère grandissait, décuplée par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait imbibé ce soir. Ses gestes étaient un peu flous mais ils avaient de la force et c'était là le problème.

Le fils avait alors reçu une ruée de coups plus forts les uns que les autres. Son corps était martelé de toute part, ne laissant pas une parcelle de peau à l'écart. Le plus vieux se défoulait, trouvant toujours une excuse pour justifier ses actes, il n'y avait aucune logique dans le fait de frapper un enfant, à part la folie qui le prenait et le plaisir qu'il ressentait en frappant un être humain. Un être plus petit et plus faible que lui.

Crachant du sang, le plus jeune tentait de rependre son souffle sous le rire de son père. Les coups avaient été plus forts ce soir. Ils avaient été plus hargneux. Et il avait su que s'il ne faisait rien, ça ne s'arrêterait pas. L'intensité de la douleur ne ferait que grandir, l'horreur qu'il vivait ne ferait que se décupler.

Il avait regardé son père se lever, riant et enlevant déjà le bouton de son jeans. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il avait voulu aller jusqu'au bout, comme à son habitude.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du plus jeune. Une lueur de détermination. La détermination que plus rien ne recommencerait, que plus jamais il n'accepterait ça. Plus jamais.

Il avait vu le jeans tombé et avec tout le courage qu'il avait réuni, il s'était relevé et avait poussé son bourreau, attrapant sa lampe de chevet. Le père l'avait agrippé par les cheveux, frappant les côtes de son fils avec sa main libre. Ce dernier s'était retourné et avait envoyé la base de la lampe dans le visage de son adversaire avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Le plus vieux avait été surpris par ce geste et avait reculé par la force du coup, se prenant les pieds dans le jeans resté sur ses chevilles.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le plus jeune avait surplombé son père. Les jambes tremblantes et chaque partie de son corps le faisant souffrir comme jamais, il regardait son père au sol. Il y avait lu de la peur, la peur en comprenant que son fils se défendra. La peur en voyant la détermination du plus jeune, en voyant que la rage de ce dernier montrait toute sa puissance dans le regard qu'il lui avait lancé.

Le fils avait levé la lampe de chevet et l'avait abattue sur le crâne de son père. Il avait recommencé, encore et encore, criant. Il avait déversé cette rage qui lui permettait encore de tenir debout sur la personne qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis qu'il était né.

Le sang avait giclé, son visage en avait été rempli. L'os s'était fracassé, comme le nez et la mâchoire l'avait fait peu avant. Ce visage qui avait entretenu sa rage, ce visage qu'il détestait plus que tout, ce visage qui le hantait depuis des années, ce visage n'était plus rien à présent. Ce visage était méconnaissable. Plus jamais il ne le hanterait, plus jamais il ne le verrait.

Et cela le faisait sourire, sourire comme un dément mais aujourd'hui, il savait ce que ça faisait. Il savait ce qu'était que de se sentir bien. De se sentir libre. De se sentir... heureux ?

Un bruit se fit entendre, il tourna la tête. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, toujours avec la lampe de chevet dans sa main. Il marchait tranquillement, toujours suivi par ce silence qu'il appréciait. Par le seul silence qu'il supportait.

Il sortit, descendit les escaliers et arriva dans le salon.

Sa mère était rentrée de sa journée de travail, elle s'était installée dans le canapé après avoir allumé la télé. Le son avait été augmenté comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait que son mari n'était pas en bas. Elle savait, elle savait tout ce que son fils endurait mais elle n'avait jamais pris sa défense. Elle ne s'était jamais interposée entre les deux pour pouvoir sauver son fils de ce traumatisme, pour pouvoir le sauver de toute la souffrance qu'il endurait depuis tant de temps. Non, elle était coupable, autant coupable que son mari.

Elle avait entendu des pas derrière elle et s'était retournée, souriante en croyant que c'était tout simplement l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle perdit vite son sourire en voyant qui était réellement derrière elle, mais en voyant surtout la quantité de sang qui recouvrait son fils. Elle se leva, se recula, prenant peur.

Il la regardait. Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du salon, à deux mètres de sa mère qui avait fini par être bloquée par le mur derrière elle.

« -Pourquoi t'as rien fait maman ? »

La jeune femme se recula encore, pensant qu'en poussant plus fort elle finirait par traverser le mur pour fuir son fils. Pour fuir la rage qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Il y avait pourtant autre chose qui passait dans le fond de son regard. Elle n'y faisait pas attention, elle le regardait avec horreur.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as jamais défendu maman ? »

Elle ne voulait pas répondre, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre au fond. Alors il fit un pas en avant, elle remua mal à l'aise.

« -Répond moi maman. Pourquoi tu l'as jamais retenu ? »

« -C'est ton père. C'est mon mari. Il sait ce qui est bon pour nous. »

« -Ce qui est bon ?! Il me battait ! »

« -Il faisait attention à toi ! Il ne savait pas comment faire pour te montrer qu'il t'aimait. »

« -IL ME BATTAIT ! IL ME TOUCHAIT ! MÊME UN CON COMME LUI POUVAIT COMPRENDRE QUE C'EST PAS COMME CA QU'ON AIME. »

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Plus que tout, il avait toujours souhaité qu'un jour sa mère le soutienne. Qu'un jour elle vienne pour arrêter son père. Qu'un jour elle lui montre qu'elle lui accordait de l'importance.

« -J'ai jamais voulu ça maman. J'ai jamais voulu en arriver là mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je voulais juste que tout ça s'arrête un jour. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je voulais juste... un peu de paix. »

« -S'il-te-plaît... »

« -Pourquoi vous ne m'aimiez pas ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas maman ? Je t'aime moi. Je ferais tout pour toi. Si seulement tu m'avais soutenu. Si seulement, rien qu'une fois, tu avais voulu me tenir dans tes bras. Si seulement tu avais montré que je comptais pour toi. »

« -Mais tu comptes pour moi... Tu es important dans ma vie. Viens. » dit-elle en écartant les bras.

L'enfant avait laissé les larmes couler d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues, traçant une traînée blanche au milieu du carnage rouge qu'était son visage.

Il s'approcha doucement. La mère ne bougea pas. Elle ne voulut pas se reculer mais pas plus, s'avancer. Elle ne voulait pas le toucher mais elle voulait avant tout, sauver sa vie. Ce geste était tellement égoïste, au fond.

Il laissa tomber sa lampe de chevet et s'approcha, se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère qui se refermèrent au dessus de lui.

Il avait tellement rêvé de cette étreinte, tellement rêvé de ce qu'il ressentirait qu'il sut à la seconde même où il l'avait touchée qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Elle ne l'aimait réellement pas. Cette étreinte n'était rien d'autre qu'une échappatoire.

Pourtant il ne montra rien. Il resta un instant ainsi avant de se retirer, regardant sa mère.

« -Si seulement tu m'avais aimée maman... »

Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de sa mère, comme s'il avait besoin de plus. Il l'avait bien senti cette réticence, ce dégoût qu'était avoir le cou entouré des bras d'un fils pour qui elle n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre sentiment, le moindre amour.

Il continuait à la regarder.

« -J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi... »

Il se retirait doucement, laissant glisser ses bras sur les épaules de sa mère. Mais une fois que ses mains arrivèrent à ce niveau, il attrapa le cou de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement.

« -J'aurais pu être n'importe quoi, si seulement tu avais voulu m'aimer... »

Il serra. Sa mère agrippa les poignets de son fils, tentant vainement de se libérer de son emprise. Mais elle avait sous estimé la force de son fils. La force de sa tristesse. La force de sa déception. La force de sa colère.

Elle étouffait. Il resserrait.

Elle griffait ses avants-bras. Il resserrait.

Elle tentait de l'atteindre au visage. Il resserrait.

Elle le regardait avec tout le dégoût qu'elle avait un jour ressenti à son égard. Il pleurait.

Elle avait de moins en moins de force et elle finit par s'écrouler. Elle succomba au manque d'oxygène.

Il regarda le corps par terre. Elle était comme endormie, éteinte à jamais.

Il était libre à présent. Libre de partir, libre de ne plus ressentir ça. Libre de se sentir heureux à présent. Il pouvait s'en sortir. Il savait qu'il pouvait grandir normalement maintenant, il savait qu'il pouvait faire tout ce dont il avait rêvé pourtant il sentait encore quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur de lui.

Comme si sa rage s'était calmée, pour un moment seulement. Comme si elle ne le quitterait plus maintenant. Il avait passé trop de temps à l'entretenir pour qu'elle ne puisse s'en aller un jour. Il avait passé trop de temps avec elle, comme si elle était devenue sa meilleure amie maintenant. La seule.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Un cri lui fit tourner la tête. Avec ça, il avait oublié que la télévision était toujours allumée.

Il se déplaça jusqu'au canapé et s'y assit.

_Fantôme contre fantôme._

Il sourit. Ce soir il pourrait regarder la télévision sans que personne ne puisse lui dire quoique ce soit. Ce soir il découvrait un nouveau monde, un monde rien que pour lui, un monde qui l'acceptait comme il était.

Un monde pour lequel il continuerait de se battre.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de tout lâcher, au contraire, c'est le moment de ressusciter. Je trouverai le moyen, de continuer mon chemin. Je trouverai la force. Pour mon cinéma je deviens féroce._

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu tout de même !**_

_**Je suis désolée s'il restait des fautes ^^**_

_**Je voulais juste répondre à Harmonie si elle lit cet OS, en tant que guest, c'est dur de te répondre :') alors merci beaucoup pour tes review, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Et oui, c'est pas Antoine ce coup-ci mais tout est déjà prévu ! 8D **_

_**Du coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi rajouter à part merci d'avoir lu cet OS jusqu'au bout !**_

_**Bonne journée/soirée ! :3**_


End file.
